Trinity
by cracked-out
Summary: Dean and Jaimie deal with the Carter issue. Established Dean/Jaimie leading to Dean/Jaimie/Carter. Explicit het, explicit slash. Kink--see header. Past Dean/Ty, Dean/Ty/OFC, Jaimie/OFC. On LJ with different pen name. Same 'verse as Indulgence.
1. Scheme

Chapter 1: Scheme

Relationship: Dean/Jaimie, hints of future Dean/Jaimie/Carter

Summary: Dean and Jaimie deal with the Carter issue.

Disclaimer: Not mine. All for fun, not for money.

Overall story warnings/notes: Explicit het, explicit slash. Opening story in Trinity-verse. Established Dean/Jaimie leading into Dean/Jaimie/Carter. Brief mentions of past Dean/Ty, Dean/Ty/OFC, and Jaimie/OFC femslash. Pegging. Rimming. D/s.

**Scheme**

"Dean, we need to talk."

Jaimie's words worry Dean. In his experience, nothing good comes from that statement. And he has a nasty feeling he knows _what_ she wants to talk about. He just spent almost six weeks playing Carter's boyfriend to catch the bashers who put a councilwoman's son in ICU. If that was all, though, he wouldn't be worried. He's done a lot worse things under than playing gay, and Jaimie has too. The problem is, it was frighteningly easy to slip into the role because there's a part of him that _wants _Carter--has been for a long time. And after the amount of time she spent running surveillance on them, he's pretty sure Jaimie knows it.

It's not the guy thing that's bothering Dean. It's not even the team member thing. Before Melissa, Ty and him used to do threesomes on a semi-regular basis, and they even hooked up without some girl there a few times. But Ty and him were never going to be more than friends with benefits, and if he ever goes there with Carter, he wants more than that.

He still wants Jaimie, in his life and in his bed. She's pretty much the first real girlfriend he's ever had, and he doesn't want to lose her just because he can't quit wanting more. Because what he feels for Carter definitely doesn't cancel out what he feels for her. He just doesn't know how he can reconcile both sets of feelings.

"Look, I _know_ you have a thing for Carter. I've known that for a long time--practically since I met you. Hell, it was one of the reasons I didn't originally want to get serious with you, and when I first met the two of you, I was seriously wondering if you guys were together."

Dean's not sure what to say to that. Because he can't deny it's true. "Why did you say yes, then?"

He's always wondered a little if Jaimie knew what he felt for Carter. And now that he knows _she_ knows, he's really curious to know why that wasn't a deal-breaker for getting serious. Him hooking up with Ty a few times--that's not all that big a deal in the grand scheme of things. Jaimie told him she'd done a little girl-girl back when she was still using, after all. But him wanting something _real_ with Carter--that's an entirely different issue.

"Because you knew who I really was and liked me anyway." Dean can see the subtle hints of unhappiness in her eyes and hear them in her voice, and he'd dearly love a chance at whichever old boyfriend made her so sure she could be with someone who couldn't do at least that much. Her voice strengthens, and there's a tiny bit of amusement in it now. "But hell, I'd already had a taste of you and wanted more. I realized that you hadn't _done_ anything about what you felt, because let's face it, you're not _that_ good a liar." Her smile at that makes him feel almost like they're sharing a secret. "And by then, I could see at least a little of what you saw in Carter, too. Maybe if it was some random guy or girl I'd be getting out your .45 and using it, but he isn't random."

Dean's confused. He's not all that up on that "emotional infidelity" stuff magazines talk about, but what he _does_ know about it sounds like Carter not being random should be _harder_ for Jaimie to take, not easier. "Wouldn't that make it _worse_ for you?"

"That it's not just you wanting to _fuck_ somebody who isn't me?"

"Yeah."

"Since when did either of us do the usual thing relationship-wise? I know what you look like when you actually _mean_ what you're saying, what you're doing. And you looked like it with him. He was looking at you like it wasn't just cover for him either." Jaimie pauses for a moment. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that _didn't_ make me jealous, because it did. But it was also pretty hot. And I got off thinking about the two of you doing more than just being _publically_ affectionate, too."

Dean's watched Carter and Jaimie play boyfriend-girlfriend more than once by now, both when he wasn't with Jaimie and when he was. And he had a pretty similar reaction--yeah, he was jealous, but watching was a turn-on, too. For him, the jealousy was maybe a little complicated by wanting them both. But the turn-on--God, the first time he watched them kiss got him harder than hell. And he was jacking off for weeks thinking about getting to join in. He smiles at Jaimie and admits, "Me, too. The last time you two were faking it, I wanted to take you _both _home."

Jaimie's got a positively evil smile on her face. And Dean's getting hard just seeing that grin. It's the one that usually comes before them doing the more _experimental_ stuff. He's never yet said no to anything she wants to try, and he doesn't plan on starting now. "I might have let you. Carter's a damn good kisser--I bet he'd be a good lay, too."

Dean's a little jealous that Jaimie's thought about Carter like that, but he's mostly turned on. And a little relieved. Because he's not enough of an asshole to ask Jaimie to share if she's not getting anything out of it, but if she _is_? They might just be able to get this to work--assuming Carter agrees.

He's never tried the threesome thing for more than a night's entertainment, though, and he doubts that Jaimie or Carter have either. And if they _do_ try and it goes wrong, it's liable to go _very_ wrong. "So, okay, the cards are on the table. What do you want to do now?"

"In some ways, I've been sharing you this long. I just didn't realize how _much_ until this last assignment. I'm not willing to do some kind of fucked-up joint custody arrangement, though. You get a piece of Carter, I better get one too. Especially since inviting him all the way in is just about the only way I can think of that he _might_ say yes to."

Dean's nodding his head to that. Carter may turn them down even if he thinks they're serious, but he really can't see him saying yes _unless_ he knows they're looking for more than just a one-off. He can't see him agreeing unless they make their move together, either.

Jaimie admitting to fantasizing about him and Carter makes him wonder about exactly _what_ she was thinking about. He knows by now Jaimie's not all that vanilla. He suspects he's the first guy she's really busted out the kinks for, though, considering how embarrassed she was the first time she asked if she could tie him up, which in his book barely even _counts_ as a kink.

He also suspects that a lot of the guys in her past have been the "blow me, but hell no, _I'm_ not going down" type. He's never understood that mentality. Dean _loves_ going down--he had one girl who was a psych major tell him he practically had an oral fixation. Considering he's come a couple times when he was pretty wound up already from _just_ going down, she probably has a point. "How kinky was what you were thinking after watching us?"

Jaimie's actually blushing, which intrigues Dean. "Pretty damn. I know you like fingers--how do you feel about getting pegged? Because one of the things that got me off _good_ was thinking about me doing that while you were fucking Carter."

Dean's pretty sure his reaction to Jaimie telling him that basically proves he's a freak. But hell, Jaimie's been with him long enough to know there isn't much he won't do in bed. And he's liked it most of the time when he got fucked in the past, at least when whoever he was with knew what he was doing. He figures having Jaimie peg him will probably feel good, too, even if her _technique_ is liable to be a little less than expert. If nothing else, the kink factor is enough to get him hot just thinking about it. "That sounds like it could be a hell of a lot of fun."

Jaimie's the one to do the initial google run to get an idea of what might work, since this is one thing neither of them's ever done before. Dean's the one who votes for a double-headed strap-on, preferably with stimulation for her clit as well.

Once they've looked at enough pictures on-line to have a reasonable idea what sounds good for both of them, they head to West Hollywood's collection of sex shops. Neither of them really wants this on their credit card records, and that way they can just pay cash.

Jaimie's looking curiously at the vibrators as well as the standard dildos.

"For just the two of us, that could be an extra little bit of fun, but if we get Carter to say ye_s_ I'm not sure how that'll feel for _him_."

Jaimie looks vaguely embarrassed. "I hadn't thought about that, but you've got a point."

Dean's the one to make the final selection. It's not _quite_ top of the line, but it's damn close. But hell, if they're doing this, they might as well do it right.

They're both pretty turned on by the time they get back to Dean's apartment. They leave clothes scattered from the door to the bedroom. Dean's not entirely sure how they're going to do this--he's planning on letting Jaimie call the shots tonight.

Getting her strapped in and fingering her to get her wet enough to slide the toy in easily is just as much a turn-on as he thought it would be. What she says once he's finished makes Dean smile at exactly how comfortable she feels being kinky with him. "Get on your knees and suck me off. And make it good--like you were going down on Carter."

The inherent kink factor in Jaimie _ordering_ him like that gets him even hotter. He's obviously got some sub tendencies as well as being a freak. He'd worry about that more, except Jaimie just basically proved _she _likes that and if they _do_ get Carter to agree, the way Carter is with him sometimes _now_ makes him think Carter's probably going to get off on it too. And he trusts both of them to respect his limits--because even he has _some_.

Sucking his girlfriend's plastic dick while thinking about blowing Carter probably _shouldn't_ make him as hot as it does. He's pulling out nearly every trick he knows. And when he looks up at Jaimie, he can tell _she's_ getting off from the visuals as well--and maybe wondering what he'd look like doing this for real.

Jaimie puts a hand on his head and tells him to stop after a little bit. Dean's kinky as fuck, yeah, but there's no way in _hell_ he wants to do this dry, so he's relieved when she pulls out the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand as well as a condom.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers. And make sure you're ready, because whatever you do is all the prep you're getting."

It's been long enough since Dean had anything beyond fingers in him that he takes way more time prepping himself than he would have back when he was still doing guys on a semi-regular basis. The toy they picked out isn't anywhere near as big as they _could_ have gone, but it's still bigger than the one or two fingers he likes Jaimie to use when she's blowing him. He gets up to three fingers and thinks about trying for the fourth before deciding that's probably going to be enough that this won't do more than burn a little.

He wonders what this is doing for Jaimie, so he looks up at her again. _She_ looks even more turned on than she did the last time, so this is obviously working for her. Her next words are also something of a relief. If she'd wanted him to, he would have let her do this with him still on the floor, but he's not big on the carpet burn he'd probably have afterwards.

"On the bed, hands and knees."

He feels the bed dip a little under Jaimie's added weight. When she starts working her way in, Dean's grateful he did as thorough a prep job as he did. It's pretty obvious Jaimie hasn't done this before, but Dean wasn't exactly expecting her to be perfect the first time. God knows his first time topping was a long way from it.

She settles into a smoother rhythm fairly quickly, though. Dean's moving with her as he adjusts to the penetration. He's also moving to get the angle right to _really_ get off on this. Even when he does, Jaimie isn't hitting that spot _every_ time. She's doing it often enough that Dean's getting harder and harder though. Especially when he can hear her start to make those little noises she always does when she's getting close.

He doesn't _quite_ come when he hears her scream, but it's a close thing. She's been running this fuck from the start, and that makes Dean want permission. Which _really_ makes him think he's got sub tendencies. And maybe he'll freak about that later, but he's too hot to care right now.

Jaimie slows down, but she never completely stops as she tells Dean, "Jack yourself off. Come whenever you want to, but I'm not stopping until _I _do, so you might want to pace yourself."

With the few working brain cells Dean's got left, he agrees with that. He's had a few times getting fucked where he was pretty sore afterwards because the guy topping him took a while longer than him to come.

Dean's doing his best to match her rhythm as she increases the pace again. He still comes before she does, but not by enough to do anything but stretch out his orgasm.

Jaimie definitely doesn't pull out that smoothly, either, but Dean wasn't expecting her to. Once he can, Dean rolls to his back and starts undoing the straps. She's nearly dripping wet when he takes the toy out.

He slides his fingers in as soon as he can. She's all slick heat around them, and he only wishes he could get hard again fast enough to feel her tight around his dick instead. But they'll have time for that later--right now he's just going to stroke her and tease her until she comes again. Getting a chance to really experience her reactions while his body's temporarily sated is a pleasure all its own.

He's dropping random kisses here and there as he fucks her with his fingers. When she starts getting even tighter and hot enough to damn near burn his fingers, he switches to sucking on her nipples, matching the rhythm of his fingers as closely as he can. He's flicking her clit with his thumb every so often, too. When he bites down lightly, he feels her come apart, rippling contractions around his fingers and a fresh rush of moisture. He eases her through the aftershocks, finally kissing her on the mouth when she puts her hand over his to stop him.

Fin


	2. Proposition

**Proposition**

Dean and Jaimie aren't expecting an immediate answer from Carter, given that asking him to be one-third of a permanent threesome is fairly offbeat. In fact, they'd actually _prefer_ him to take some time to think it over if he's interested at all. They both know things are going to be incredibly awkward at work if he turns them down flat, though. Which is why they've been planning this like it was the invasion of Normandy. Especially since there really _isn't_ a good Plan B for either of them. Dean's too used to Carter letting him be a cowboy as long as he gets the job done to adjust to a boss who's into close supervision and by-the-book procedures, and Jaimie _could_ go back to uniform but it's definitely not what she _wants _to do. She likes knowing she's making a difference, even if the means are sometimes emotionally hard on her.

This bust went well enough that Carter's broken out the good stuff. Ty's the one to leave first, which works well for their plans. Carter's fairly relaxed and content from a successful bust, plus he's probably a little drunk by now. Maybe even a little horny from the aftereffects. They've been waiting for a good moment to make their move, and when Dean looks over at Jaimie, she smiles and nods that this is it.

Dean stretches, deliberately showing a little flash of skin below the hem of his T-shirt. Carter's eyes flicker down for just a second. Dean has to fight not to show his pleased reaction to that. Carter appreciating a little visual tease doesn't mean he's going to say yes to the whole package, but it's certainly a good sign. Jaimie echoes his stretch, making sure to emphasize her breasts. It's an even better sign that Carter gives _her_ a quick once-over as well.

Dean makes the first real move, stepping into Carter's personal space and bending to kiss him. Slow and easy, as close to romantic as he ever gets, trying to use his actions to tell Carter he wants more than just a fuck. Carter opens his mouth to say something, and Dean takes the opportunity to add some tongue to the kiss. Carter's kissing him back now, maybe just out of shock, maybe trying to get Dean to back off because he thinks Dean's just fucking with him. And it feels even better than doing this for cover, because Dean isn't pretending now.

When Dean breaks the kiss, it's Jaimie's turn. She doesn't give Carter a chance to say anything besides "What's going on?" before she's the one with her mouth on his, sitting in his lap. Dean approves--he's kissed Jaimie often enough to know that hers are good enough to get a reaction out of any guy who likes women at all. And it looks like Carter agrees--his hands are buried in her hair, tilting her head just a little.

Jaimie finally quits and curls up against Dean on the couch. They've done the physical part of their approach--now it's time for the questions. Because both of them are pretty sure that Carter's going to have some. They may never have _told_ him either that they're back together or that it's serious this time, but they're not naive enough to believe he doesn't know anyway.

Carter just looks at the two of them for a long moment. He looks about as surprised as he ever does, and Dean can't help smiling just a little at that. Seeing Carter even slightly thrown for a loop doesn't happen very often. He asks, "What the hell is up with the two of you? Are you _that_ drunk already?"

Dean's staring back at Carter, challenging him to come up with a real response. Carter reads his team so well that Dean knows he's just asking as a stall tactic. Hell, he probably knew they were going to try this before they did. And even if he _didn't_, it's not like them both kissing him was exactly subtle.

Jaimie's the one to actually _say_ something in response. "We know how you are under, when you're ours for the job. What we want to know is what you'll do for real, if we let you in."

Carter takes a long, questioning look at first Dean, then Jaimie.

Dean's not really comfortable with laying it on the line like this, but Jaimie already knows most of it and Carter needs to know. He can't count on the way they usually read each other's cues, not after a shock this big. "I've had a thing for you almost since I joined your team. Before I ever even _met _Jaimie, much less got serious with her. And watching you together made me hotter than hell--and jealous I didn't get a piece of that."

Carter looks over at Jaimie. He doesn't _say_ anything, but the question's there in his eyes. "As for me--if how you kiss is any indication, you'd be hot in bed. The way you'll go the extra mile to protect and take care of your people makes me wonder what you'd be willing to do if I was more to you than just one of your team--and get turned on thinking about it. And hell, I'm kinky enough to think you and Dean together would be hot, as long as I get mine, too. I know watching you two on this last job made me go home and think about what you looked like while I was getting myself off."

"This is _not_ what I was expecting tonight. I need some time to think this over." Dean's almost sure Carter sounds intrigued by their proposition.

Jaimie smiles at him and says, "We reserve the right to work on getting you to say yes while you're thinking this over, though."

Dean can't resist the obvious straight line. "All's fair in love and war, after all."

"Just a little something to think about while you're making your decision--Dean'll pretty much do _anything_ I ask in bed. He'd probably do anything _you _asked him as well. And do it _right_."

The look on Carter's face right now makes Dean think he's considering possibilities. He hopes so, anyway.

Fin


	3. Acceptance

**Title: Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All for fun, not for money.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Carter says **_**yes**_**. **

**Warnings/notes: First-time Dean/Carter/Jaimie, established Dean/Jaimie. Explicit het, explicit slash. Pegging. Rimming. D/s. **

**Acceptance**

Dean's not sure what _Jaimie_'s been telling Carter trying to get him to say _yes_, but he knows _he's_ been telling Carter some very intimate details about what being with Jaimie's like, both in bed and out of it. Including that neither of them is all that vanilla--he doesn't want Carter surprised by that.

Whatever the two of them said must have worked, though, because Carter just called and told them to come over with supplies. Jaimie's packed the toybox, including her harness. Dean's got a bag full of condoms and lube. And just in case, they brought some munchies and drinks as well.

Carter's got something seductively bluesy playing when he opens the door. He smiles seeing the amount of stuff they've brought. "When I said supplies, I wasn't expecting _quite_ this much."

Dean smiles back. "I _told_ you we don't necessarily roll vanilla-style. We wanted to be prepared, since you saying yes probably means you don't always either."

Carter doesn't say anything more, just leads them to his bedroom. They've both been to Carter's _house_ before, but they've never been beyond the public spaces. Dean's not paying a whole lot of attention to the decor beyond noticing it's tastefully masculine--he _is _paying attention to Carter's bed, though. It's more than big enough for the three of them, and the iron headboard looks like it'd be just right for tying or handcuffing someone to it.

Dean's letting Carter call the shots tonight. And he suspects Jaimie is too, although down the line she's likely to challenge for dominance. "So how do you want to do this?" he asks as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and steps out of his jeans. Jaimie and Carter are still wearing all their clothes, and the contrast appeals to those sub instincts he's been gradually developing.

"Jaimie said you liked getting pegged. Somewhere down the line, I want to see if you like getting fucked, too, but tonight I want to see her prove that. If you can hang on long enough to _not_ come from what she does to you, you get to fuck me. If not--Jaimie says that smart mouth of yours is good for more than wisecracks."

Dean's expecting Jaimie either to get him ready or tell him to prep himself, so he's a little surprised when Carter's the one to climb on the bed behind him and flip him onto his stomach. Surprise turns quickly to arousal as Carter starts working his way down his back, putting his lips, tongue and teeth to good use. He's fairly sure he's going to have some marks from this later, but he's also fairly sure Carter's been careful enough to make sure they won't show with a shirt on.

He's surprised all over again when Carter spreads him out enough to lick down between his cheeks. This is one thing that he's never tried. Dean's usual rule is _if I'm not willing to do it for someone else, I'm not asking them to do it to me_. Carter's tongue's lighting up his nerve endings enough that he's having to rethink that policy.

And Jaimie's next words only add fuel to the fire. Her tone's all amused approval, with just a hint of being turned on by the sight they're making. "Carter, you are kinky as fuck. Which _I _definitely appreciate, and judging from how he's reacting, Dean does, too."

Which is perfectly true. Dean's not even trying to hold back the sounds he's making as Carter spreads his legs farther apart to lick him even more intimately. He's not trying to keep from lifting his body to get closer, either. If Carter's got a problem with that, he can hold him down. The thought of Carter holding him down gets Dean even hotter.

Carter doesn't _stop_, but he does add first one finger, then two in quick succession. And apparently Carter's magic powers of knowing _everything_ extend to bed as well, because he finds Dean's sweet spot almost immediately. Dean's beginning to wonder if he's going to come just from what Carter's doing to him when he finally quits. It's a struggle not to let out a frustrated noise at that.

He doesn't have to wait very long before Jaimie's the one sliding her fingers in, taking a few moments to make _sure_ he's ready for her. "Quit teasing me already, okay? Unless you _want_ me to come from just this."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Carter's voice sounds a lot like Jaimie's earlier. "Although watching you come is going to be a sight to remember."

Jaimie's remembered how much he likes getting _her_ ready for this. When he works his fingers in, she's already wet enough to make sliding the vibrator she chose for this round in easy. He fastens the straps as quickly as he can before getting on his hands and knees. For them, that seems to work the best.

Unlike their first time, Jaimie's rhythm smooths out almost immediately. And she's learned the best angle to really turn Dean on, too. Dean's barely got enough brainpower left to think _well, I think I'm going to be giving my first blow job in quite a while_. Because he's pretty sure that even if he _does_ hang on, he's not going to have enough self-control once he gets inside Carter to last very long.

He's white-knuckling it because good as this feels, he _really_ wants to get to fuck Carter. Jaimie's fucking him hard and fast, like maybe she wants to see that too. When she comes, he tastes blood in his mouth from biting his lip trying not to follow her.

Normally, he'd probably try to get her to come again, but tonight he just helps her out of her rig. Which raises a question--he seriously doubts Carter got himself ready, although if he _did_, it'd be a real turn-on. So _somebody _needs to do the prep.

He's about to ask Carter who he wants for that when Carter looks over at the bottle of lube and then looks at Jaimie. She raises her eyebrows, quizzical look on her face. He nods and gives her a wicked grin.

Dean likes both the kink factor and the symmetry. Carter got _him_ ready for Jaimie, so it seems rather appropriate that she get him ready for Dean. And Carter's probably going to enjoy the little hint of intimacy with her as well as the fact that Jaimie's got talented hands.

She's taking her time, which is frustrating _him_. He suspects it's been a while for Carter, though, so it's probably a good idea. And the delay means he might last a little longer.

Carter finally says, "I'm good. Dean, _you_ ready?"

"I was _born_ ready." Dean wants to watch Carter's reactions, so he's glad Carter's on his back. Jaimie even propped his hips up with a pillow.

He eases his way in once he puts on a condom. Carter's tight enough to make him think that doing this as slow and easy as he can is probably the best bet. He likes the thought of Carter feeling this later, but he _doesn't_ like the thought of actually _hurting_ him. Dean wraps a hand around Carter's dick almost as soon as he starts thrusting. Some time when he's a little less wound up it might be fun to see if Carter can come just getting fucked, but now is definitely _not_ the time.

He can feel the twinges from Jaimie fucking him with every shift of his body, and it's only getting him hotter. Especially since it's making him think about feeling like that from _Carter_ fucking him down the line.

The little sounds Carter's making, the open desire in his eyes, Jaimie telling Carter, "I _told_ you Dean was a good fuck"...Even if Jaimie _hadn't _worked him over first, he's not sure he could have held out. And as is, he doesn't even really try. One last corkscrew of his hips that _really_ makes him feel the ache and makes Carter moan is enough to have him free-falling into orgasm.

When the aftershocks finally start dying down enough for him to notice, he's not surprised to see that Carter hasn't come yet. He's not about to leave Carter hanging--it'd be a lousy start for a relationship, plus he wants to watch Carter come and he suspects Jaimie does too. So he pulls out as carefully as he can for both their sakes and slides down Carter's body.

It's been long enough that he's not going to try deep-throating, but he still remembers enough tricks that he doubts Carter'll care. He's enjoying the chance to use the guy portion of his oral skills again. Some time, he wants to really tease Carter with his mouth, but not tonight. Tonight he's just trying to get Carter off well enough to reward him for his patience.

When Carter starts trying to warn Dean he's close, Dean steps it up a notch. He _wants_ Carter to lose control enough to come in his mouth. Yeah, it's been a while, but he's pretty sure he can still swallow without choking. And a long moment later, he _knows_ he can. He keeps sucking Carter, trying to give him all the pleasure he can.

Carter finally tells him _enough_. Jaimie kisses him deeply after he's stopped, and knowing she's going to taste Carter in his mouth is an extra little thrill. When she breaks the kiss, Carter puts a hand on the back of Dean's neck before kissing him, open-mouthed and messy, like he's enjoying the blend of their flavors.

Dean's sure of one thing after tonight--if the relationship doesn't work, it's not going to be because the _sex_ doesn't.

Fin


End file.
